


Sunday

by scoutsmarill



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, september edit: this is very OOC and i desperately want to write them again dear god, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutsmarill/pseuds/scoutsmarill
Summary: Ryuji, Goro, and a quiet morning.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Sunday

The sun had already been in the sky for several hours when Ryuji awoke that morning, and it was very much shining directly into his eyes, too. He groaned and attempted to pull the blanket over his face, to no avail, as it appeared to be caught on something. He turned his head to the wild brown bedhead next to him and whispered in an angry sort of way.

“You’re hogging the blankets, man.” The blanket thief only whined sleepily and rolled away, no longer facing him, and taking the blanket with him. Ryuji frowned at the sudden lack of warmth, more from the person than the blanket. He ultimately gave up after lying there for a few more seconds, rubbing his palms into his eyes and grabbing his phone on the nightstand. The clock read 11:54. Ryuji dropped his head into his pillow pitifully. He always felt guilty about waking up so late, no matter how early or late he went to sleep. In only his boxers, he swung his feet out of the bed, shivering at the feeling of his feet on the cold hardwood floor. He stretched, yawned, all those morning things, and circled to the other side of the bed to the blanket hog. He knelt down next to the bed so their faces were at equal heights.

“Goro, get up. It’s nearly noon, dude.” He attempted to keep his tone soft. He didn’t want to scare him when he was just waking up. Goro, however, persisted, and turned his face into his pillow and screamed into it. It was muffled, of course, and Ryuji smiled fondly at how dramatic it was. Goro turned his face back to Ryuji and finally opened his eyes, face plastered with an exaggerated frown. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, before Goro opened his mouth. 

“Good morning, Ryuji,” he spoke, a hint of sarcasm weaved into it. “Did you sleep well?” The blanket was still held tightly up to his face, and he covered his mouth with it after he spoke. Ryuji let out a breathy chuckle.

“I did, until you stole the blanket.” 

“Aw, that’s a shame. It is my blanket, though.”

“I’m the guest.”

“I suppose you’re right. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” There was that sarcasm again. Ryuji smiled and tapped his chin with his index finger thoughtfully. 

“Can I kiss you?” Goro nearly covered his whole face with the blanket at the suggestion, face dusted with a pink hue. His eyes closed, as if he was lost in thought, or possibly going back to sleep. He removed the blanket slightly and leaned on his elbows.

“On the cheek. We both need to brush our teeth,” Goro decided. Ryuji exhaled sharply and smiled.

“Okay, okay. C’mere.” Goro leaned in slightly. Ryuji grasped the boy’s chin and pressed his lips to his left cheek, held it there a moment, and pulled away with a smacking sound. His hand didn’t leave Goro’s chin, however, and he merely studied his face a minute longer, to the detective’s confusion. He took hold of Ryuji’s wrist and removed it, moving his hand up and intertwining their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb along Ryuji’s skin and grinned. 

“Let’s go brush our teeth. M’kay?” 

Ryuji straightened his knees out and stood, not letting go of Goro’s hand. 

“A kiss on the cheek isn’t enough, I guess?”

“Hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first AO3 story! im very very nervous to post this!!! i typed this on my phone randomly at 1 am, but i hoped it was okay. i wouldn’t exactly consider myself a writer haha ;_; i love this ship and uhhh yeah!!!


End file.
